


Craving

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a bad shift, Catherine has a craving for some sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox. Just playing in it.  
> Thank you for the beta service, C. *hugs*

The shift has been bad. You’re dirty and exhausted after spending hours in the garage processing a car, desperate to find the one clue that would break the case. You found something. If it’ll do the trick, though, you don’t know yet as trace and DNA have to work their magic and you’re left waiting for them to finish.

You want to go home, take a long bath, go to bed, slip naked between the satin sheets you put on yesterday and enjoy their caress on your skin. Unfortunately, you’re too jazzed for that. So you settle for a shower here at the lab before you sit down in the break room – your office felt like a cage, you had to escape – and roll an apple over the table. Its nice fairy tale colouration of red and green doesn’t manage to cheer you up, though. You need something else to pick you up, preferably something that tastes like chocolate. It really sucks that Warrick has stolen your chocolate bar a few hours earlier. Apparently, it was the last one in the lab. Well, the last chocolate he would eat. This thought gives you an idea. You jump up and leave the break room, heading to your shift supervisor’s office.

With all its animals, dead and alive, it used to creep you out, but you’re over that since years. By now, you’re amused by any person who enters this room for the first time and looks like he wants to step out again after putting one foot into it. As strange as it may sound to some people, you actually feel at home here.

Ignoring the experiments, you search the fridge for the one thing you came here for. Behind a particularly smelly jar, you find it. As you close the fridge, you realise that only one is left in the container. You can’t possibly eat it, can you? It would be just like Warrick robbing you of your chocolate bar. But that’s it. It’s not your fault you’re forced to have this last one. If Warrick hadn’t stolen from you, you wouldn’t steal from your boss. As this line of argumentation makes you feel better about what you’re about to do, you open the jar and relish the smell of sweet goodness that emits from it. Besides the owner of this office, you’re most likely the only person in this complex who considers this a tempting treat ever since you first tasted it.

He would offer you one at a time, but never gave you a glass as a gift either for your birthday, for Christmas or any other occasion, and you never felt the desire to find out where to order some for yourself as that would somehow make the treat less special; which is not saying you weren’t tempted to do so once or twice.

Anyway, this is apparently the last sweet treat around here, and you want one. He surely has more stashed somewhere. You snatch the delicately shaped chocolate and put it into your mouth. It’s tempting to let it melt on your tongue, but you learned the hard way that this particular kind of sweets shouldn’t be sucked but chewed. You close your eyes and wait for the sugar to poke your hormones. As you feel yourself relax a bit, you open your eyes again, grab a post-it and pen “thank you, I needed that” onto it before sticking it to the now empty glass you leave behind on the desk as a sign that you were here, that you felt down, that he should fill it again to make shifts like this one more bearable.

= End =


End file.
